EQUIPO 6 DIGITALES
MONTSERRAT OLMEDO OROZCO I LIKE MY LIFE A mi me hacen felices las pequeñas cosas, las cosas mas sencillas, por ejemplo; salir con mis amigos a cualquier parte, el hecho de estar con ellos reírnos por cualquier cosa me pone muy bien. Compartir momentos con personas especiales, me gusta mucho cantar, tocar la mandolina siento que transmito lo que la canción dice, es muy bonito cuando las personas solo observan y de repente se sienten en paz. * I am happy with the little things, the simplest things, for example; going out with my friends anywhere, the fact of being with them laughing for anything makes me very well. Share moments with special people, I like singing a lot, playing the mandolin I feel that I transmit what the song says, it is very beautiful when people just observe and suddenly feel at peace. Mi familia es una de las cosas que me hacen muy feliz, siempre que estoy con ellos nos la pasamos muy bien, y cuando no es así buscamos la forma de que siempre estemos sonriendo. Tener buenas calificaciones me hace sentirme satisfecha, y aunque es algo estresante a veces o se hace pesado cuando se juntan los proyectos, se que todo valdrá la pena y que no tengo que desistir ya que de este esfuerzo depende mi futuro. * My family is one of the things that make me very happy, whenever I'm with them we have a great time,and when it's not like that we look for a way to always be smiling. Having good grades makes me feel satisfied, and although it is somewhat stressful at times or it becomes heavy when the projects come together, I know that everything will be worth it and that I do not have to give up since my future depends on this effort. Mis amigos son los que mas me mantienen feliz siempre nos estamos riendo jugando, nos apoyamos mutuamente y eso hace que nuestra amistad sea especial. Por ultimo mi música es la que me mantienen en paz, tranquila, cada que canto alguna de mis canciones me alegro mucho, el cantar e imaginar que estoy en ese lugar me ayuda mucho a des estresarme. * My friends are the What else keeps me happy we are always laughing playing, we support each other and that makes our friendship special. finally my music is the one that keeps me in peace, quiet, every time. I sing some of my songs I'm very happy, singing and imagine that I'm in that place helps me a lot to stress out. MI COMUNIDAD Significado de Amecac: "HILO DE AGUA", por que se cree que debajo de sus tierras fluye agua. COSTUMBRES Y TRADICIONES AÑO NUEVO (1° de Enero). Se convive con la familia (cada quien a su modo), por la mañana se hace la misa para recibir al año. DÍA DE LOS REYES MAGOS (6 de Enero). Los niños esperan con ansias este día, ya que "loa reyes magos" les traen juguetes. se parte la rosca. DÍA DE LA CANDELARIA (2 de Febrero). Se realiza una misa y se hacen tamales. se visten a los niños dios de diferentes personajes religiosos. DESFILE DE LA PRIMAVERA (21 de Marzo). En este desfile solo participan el kinder y la escuela primaria, cada año se elige a una niña que es la reina de la primavera va en un carro alegórico y los demás niños se visten de animales. DESFILE DEL 5 DE MAYO. DÍA DE LAS MADRES (10 de Mayo). Se van a cantar las mañanitas a las mamás y por la tarde se realiza un festival en el centro. CELEBRACIÓN DE SAN ISIDRO LABRADOR. (15 de Mayo). FIESTA PATRONAL EN HONOR A SAN JUAN BAUTISTA. (24 y 25 de Junio). DESFILE DEL 16 DE SEPTIEMBRE. Se conmemora la Independencia de México, se hace el simulacro de la guerra y señoritas que representan a la Reina y América. PRIMER OFRENDA DEL DÍA DE MUERTOS. (28 de Octubre). Conmemorando a las personas que fallecieron en accidentes. SEGUNDA OFRENDA DEL DÍA DE MUERTOS. (31 de Octubre). Conmemorando a las personas que fallecieron de niños. TERCER OFRENDA. (1° de Noviembre). Conmemorando a los adultos que fallecieron. DESFILE DEL 20 DE NOVIEMBRE. CELEBRACIÓN DE LA VIRGEN DE GUADALUPE. (12 de Diciembre). CELEBRACIÓN DEL NACIMIENTO DEL NIÑO DIOS. (24 de Diciembre). NAVIDAD. (25 de Diciembre). FIESTA EN ESPERA DEL AÑO NUEVO. (31 de Enero). MY COMMUNITY Meaning of Amecac: "WATER THREAD", because it is believed that underneath their land water flows. CUSTOMS AND TRADITIONS''' '' NEW YEAR (January 1st). It coexists with the family (each in his own way), in the morning the mass is made to receive the year. '' ''DAY OF THE KINGDOMS (January 6). The children look forward to this day, as "the kings magicians" bring them toys. Part of the terread. '' ''DAY OF THE CANDELARIA (February 2). Mass is celebrated and tamales are made. Children are dressed god of different religious characters. '' ''SPRINGFIELD (March 21). Only kindergarten and elementary school participate in this parade, each year a girl who is the queen of spring is chosen in an allegorical float and the other children dress as animals. PARADE OF MAY 5. DAY OF THE MOTHERS (May 10). The mornings will be sung to the mothers and in the afternoon there will be a festival in the center. '' ''CELEBRATION OF SAN ISIDRO LABRADOR. (May 15). PATRONAL FEAST IN HONOR TO SAN JUAN BAUTISTA. (June 24 and 25) . DESFILE OF SEPTEMBER 16. The Independence of México is commemorated, the simulation of the war and young ladies representing the Queen and America is made. '' ''FIRST OFFERING OF THE DAY OF THE DEAD. (October 28). Commemorating the people who died in accidents. '' ''PARADE OF MAY 5 SECOND OFFERING OF THE DAY OF THE DEAD. (31 October). Commemorating the people who died as children. THIRD OFFERING. (November 1st). Commemorating the adults who died. DESFILE OF NOVEMBER 20. CELEBRATION OF THE VIRGIN OF GUADALUPE. (December 12). CELEBRATION OF THE BIRTH OF THE CHILD GOD. (December 24) . NAVITY. (December 25). FEAST WAITING FOR THE NEW YEAR. (January 31). ACTIVIDADES ACTUALES * Actualmente me dedico mucho a mis tareas y trabajos, aunque también disfruto de esta etapa por que se que solo la viviré una vez. Entrego todas las tareas y trato de poner atención en todas las clases. * Canto y toco en un coro, me ayuda a distraerme y des estresarme, sinceramente me gusta mucho ese ambiente. * Salgo con mis amigos. ''CURRENT ACTIVITIES '' * I am currently very dedicated to my tasks and work, although I also enjoy this stage because I know I will only live it once. I give all the tasks and I try to pay attention in all the classes. * '' How much and I play in a chorus, it helps me to distract myself and to stress me, sincerely I really like that atmosphere.'' * '' I go out with my friends.'' YO EN 25 AÑOS Me imagino trabajando teniendo mi casa propia, automóvil, con un doctorado, casada pero sin hijos, dándoles a mis padres todo lo que necesitan, trabajando, ser importante en mi trabajo. Hacer algo que me sea reconocido, dejar huella en la sociedad, apoyar a orfanatos, asilos, centros de AA, a jóvenes que estén en las calles y se dediquen a robar y matar... que mi familia este orgullosa de mi. No quiero depender de nadie. Ejercer una carrera que de verdad me apasione, que me guste y me haga feliz. estar con una persona que de verdad me quiera, me apoye y quiera acompañarme en hacer lo que aún me falte. Pero sobre todo estar satisfecha con lo que hice y que al recordar todo esto, me sienta orgullosa de que pude lograr lo que tenia en mente. '''''I IN 25 YEARS I imagine working with my own home, car, with a doctorate, married but without children, giving my parents everything they need, working, being important in my work. '' Do something that is recognized, leave a mark on the society, support orphanages, asylums, AA centers, young people who are in the streets and dedicate themselves to stealing and killing ... that my family is proud of me.'' I do not want to depend on anyone. '' ''To exercise a career that really passion, that I like and make me happy. to be with a person that really loves me, supports me and wants to accompany me in doing what I still lack. '' But above all to be satisfied with what I did and to remember all this, I feel proud that I could achieve what I had in mind.''